deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mio Naganohara vs Chizuru Aizawa
Mio Naganohara vs Chizuru Aizawa is a What-If? Death Battle created by 5555thExplosionMage. Mage: '''In every comedy show there are always those characters. '''Hat: Characters that have such a destructive force that they are feared among many. Mage: '''Mio Naganohara the yaoi artist of Nichijou. '''Hat: And Chizuru Aizawa the restaurant owner of Squid Girl! She's Mage and I'm her hat! Mage: '''And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Who do you think will win? Mio Chizuru Who are you rooting for? Mio Chizuru Mio Naganohara '''Mage: '''Step into the world of Nichijou and you'll run into many strange and unusual people. But we're all strange and unusual and thus it's perfectly normal. '''Hat: UNLESS THEY'RE TSUNDERES THAT SHOOT THEIR SENPAIS WITH ROCKET LAUNCHERS, ROBOTS THAT ARE CREATED BY 6 YEAR OLDS, OR THIS BLUE HAIRED DEMON! Mage: '''She's not a demon, she's just strange. '''Hat: THUS SHE'S A DEMON! Mage: '''Hat, I swear to Madoka, if you mess this analysis up I will destroy you. '''Hat: YOU CAN SILENCE ME BUT YOU CAN'T SILENCE THE TRUTH! Mage: '''... Mio is a 16 year old who's occupation is to go to highschool and draw yaoi manga. '''Hat: DEMON. Mage: '''WOULD YOU SHUT UP!? -sigh- As a child Mio was friends with Mai Minakami a prankster that she would go to high-school with and meet her best friend. Mio and Mai were very close and they got into many shenanigans to the point where Mai put chewed gum into Mio's hair and she had to cut it to get the gum out. '''Hat: MIO ISN'T THE DEMON NOW MAI IS! OH WAIT NO... MAI IS A DEMON SLAYER! ANYWAY, AT HIGH-SCHOOL MIO FACED MANY HARDSHIPS SUCH AS BEING BEST FRIENDS WITH YUKKO AIOI, A COMPLETE DUMBA^& MIND YOU. Mage: '''Their friendship allowed Mio to become comfortable with letting companies read her yaoi manga as we stated before. And they're really well drawn so it wouldn't be surprising if she became a manga artist. '''Hat: BUT BEFORE THEN WELL, PROTECTING THIS MANGA WAS THE ONLY THING SHE COULD DO! Mage: '''Mio has protected her manga from many attackers. Such has her best friend Yukko, a police officer, an old man, and a goat. All in one go. '''Hat: DURING COMBAT MIO CAN KNOCK PEOPLE OUT BY SIMPLY PUSHING THEM, KICKING THEM IN THE CHEST, USING WRESTLING TECHNIQUES, AND WITH HER SIGNATURE MOVE... THE PERFECT CORKSCREW PUNCH! Mage: '''These attacks are powerful on their own but she does have a few more attacks to use to her advantage. She has a laser she shoots out of her mouth when she receives pain equivalent to that of a dog bite. This laser is capable of destroying a building and breaking the sound barrier... twice. '''Hat: YEAH... THAT'S A LITTLE OVERBOARD. Mage: '''Not only that but Mio fails at any and all physical activities when she thinks about the rules. She breaks the rules so bad it is actually close to impossible how she does so. Through this we have discovered her legs can shoot her like a rocket and with extreme accuracy. '''Hat: WHAT ABOUT THE HELICOPTER? WHERE SHE SAT ON A BAR AND JUST SPUN AROUND EXTREMELY QUICKLY WITHOUT ANY SCIENCE BACKING HER UP!? Mage: '''As I said, the rules allow her to do the close to impossible by her breaking the rules. That feat is impossible due to her going at high speeds and spinning without any form of propulsion. '''Hat: MIO IS ALSO REALLY FAST, BEING ABLE TO RUN ACROSS A LARGE CITY IN TWO SECONDS AND GOING FAST ENOUGH TO HAVE COLOR FROM THE WALLS NOT REACH HER! Mage: '''Mio is one you don't want to piss off and not only for these reasons but due to the fact she can summon her own form of the raging demon. This form has her trip however when she uses it. However, when angry her combat abilities sky-rocket but she lacks judgement. '''Hat: WHO CARE THOUGH!? THIS GIRL IS OP AS F^&*! Mio: '''SO YOU'RE THE CULPRIT!? Chizuru Aizawa '''Mage: '''Japan thinks of many weird things. Ranging from Dio, squid people, to- '''Hat: CHIZURU THE TERRIFYING ALIEN! Mage: '''She's not an alien... '''Hat: OH YES SHE IS! HOW DOES SHE SEE WITH THOSE CLOSED EYES AND HOW IS SHE THE MOST THREATENING CHARACTER OF SQUID GIRL!? Mage: '''... Chizuru is the owner of the Lemon Beach House a restaurant slash cafe known for it's mascot. The squid girl. '''Hat: CHIZURU IS A WELL-BALANCED FIGHTER WHO IS MOST LIKELY THE STRONGEST CHARACTER IN THE SHOW! DUE TO HER INTIMIDATING AURA AND HER ABILITIES BEING THROUGH THE ROOF! Mage: '''Chizuru can casually run and react to subsonic speeds and she can tell where pretty much anything is. '''Hat: CHIZURU CAN SENSE THE INVISIBLE, CAUSE PARANOIA, AND EVEN CUT THROUGH LAB COATS WITH HER BEAR HANDS. SPECIFICALLY THREE, IN ONE SLICE! SHE EVEN GOT THE CLOTHES UNDERNEATH TOO! Mage: '''Chizuru can jump well above Ika's tentacle reach which is about a few hundred meters. '''Hat: I BET SHE'D BE BETTER AT HIGH JUMP THAN MIO! Mage: '''Chizuru has a calm expression at all times and is weirded out by nothing. However when she is mad she is a demon. '''Hat: LIKE SHE SHOWS NO MERCY AND CAN EASILY SOLO YOUR VERSE! Mage: '''She can solo many verses Hat... but definitely not the reader's favourite verse... maybe. '''Hat: CHIZURU IS MORE THAN CAPABLE OF TAKING ON ALMOST ANY FOE THAT COMES HER WAY! BUT LETS SEE IF SHE CAN TAKE ON MIO! (Note: There isn't much to talk about Chizuru she is easily the most powerful character in the Squid Girl universe but she doesn't have that many skills to talk about.) Pre-Fight Mage: '''Alright the combatants are set lets end this debate once and for all. '''Hat: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! Shoom. (Cue Ocean) It was a beautiful day at the Lemon Beach House. The wind was blowing perfectly and the ocean waves calmed many down. Chizuru was having Ika serve the different customers here as she just stood there. Suddenly a piece of paper flew into the Beach House. Chizuru picked it up and looked at it. The white sheet of paper had a page of a manga of two muscular, shirtless men making out. Chizuru thought the drawing was lovely and decided she would return it to the proper owner. She looked across the room to see Mio standing there, very angrily. A man was about to walk out of the Beach House until Mio pushed the guy, knocking him out. Mio approached speaking under her breath, "Give. Back. Now." Mio's disruptive actions triggered Chizuru and she opened her eyes. "No violence in the Beach House," she said with intimidation in her voice. Ika was terrified of the two and ran off. THE SENTENCE IS DEATH! FIGHT! Mio and Chizuru dashed towards each other their fists hitting each other right away causing a large bang to be heard from the impact. They leapt back and Mio charged again. Chizuru kicked a table to create a shield and Mio punched right through it and got a few splinters. After getting through Mio launched herself like a rocket into Chizuru who flew into a wall from the impact. Mio wobbled a bit and charged again this time for a corkscrew punch. She dashed forward and Chizuru caught her punch. She jumped over Mio and grabbed her from behind suplexing her. Mio got up and Chizuru let out a flurry of punches at Mio eventually attempting to slice Mio with her hand. Mio evaded but not without a scratch. That scratch caused Mio to unleash her pain laser, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Mio screamed as a large pink laser came out of her mouth and charged toward Chizuru. Chizuru was hit and was sent flying out of the building. When hse was finished screaming she ran out of the building after Chizuru and the building collapsed. After all, Chizuru still had the drawing. Mio began to look around for Chizuru's location. Where could Chizuru and her drawing be? Chizuru dashed from behind Mio with a knife. Mio turned and say Chizuru. Chizuru went for a slash while Mio dived for Chizuru's legs. As she went to flip Chizuru, Chizuru stabbed her in the back repeatedly. Mio flipped Chizuru and caused to bounce into the air and spin rapidly. Mio punched the knife out of Chizuru's hand and kicked her forward sending her flying toward a large wall. Chizuru smashed into the solid brick wall and Mio charged one last time and pushed Chizuru into the wall. Chizuru's body was crushed from the sheer force. KO! Mio picked up the drawing and counted the amount she now had, "That's all 23..." She left the beach to go back home. She'll probably never remember this moment. Why? Hat: WELL RIP CHIZURU. Mage: '''Chizuru may have had the height, age, and weapon advantage but that really isn't enough to beat Mio. '''Hat: MIO'S SHEER SPEED AND ATTACK CAN EASILY TAKE OUT CHIZURU DUE TO HER HAVING AT LEAST PEAK HUMAN DURABILITY FROM HAVING NO REAL DURABILITY FEATS. Mio: '''Mio of course has her durability, speed, stamina, power, and everything else set in stone and Chizuru did not. '''Hat: CHIZURU'S SPEED CAME FROM SCALING HER TO SQUID GIRL WHO'S TENTACLES CAN GO SUBSONIC. EVEN THEN SUBSONIC DOES NOT MATCH UP TO FASTER THAN LIGHT SPEEDS. Mage: '''Mio also had the experience advantage and of course she had an ability advantage. Her abilities allowed her to get out of most situations and her angered form allowing her to ignore most outside forces also helped her out in the long run. '''Hat: IT LOOKS LIKE CHIZURU COULDN'T HANDLE THE PRESSURE! '''Mage: '''The winner is Mio. Do you agree with the results? (If no please explain why in the comments!) Yes No NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE! Gallery CVM.PNG Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:5555thExplosionMage Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles